Turbo Time Force
by Mags
Summary: Requested by BellaVision.  The Time Force Rangers morphers have been destroyed and Jen was killed leaving them no choice but to resurrect the turbo powers and recruit someone from the past to be the pink ranger and help them fight Ransik.
1. Back to 1998

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

March 16, 3000

3:00pm

Wes looked at the woman laying in his arms. She had no life in her. She was dead. The battle was hard and the time force rangers thought they were winning but the cyclobots were given extra power and defeated the rangers, destroyed the morphers and killed Jen in the process.

"What are we going to do now? We have no morphers, no powers and we lost Jen. Face it, we were defeated," Lucas said throwing his hands in the air.

"Lucas, why are you being so selfish? Jen just died and you're just thinking of yourself!" Katie shot back at him and he hung his head.

"It's okay Katie, he's right, we were defeated and we have no powers. We need to find a power source that's never been used by other rangers before us. Trip, do you know of anything yet?" Wes asked him.

"Yes, I'm picking up a source of power in Angel Grove, California but it's in the past, 1998 to be exact. The power source is the Turbo powers that are in the destroyed Power Chamber that was destroyed by the villain Divatox. We'll need to find them and fix them up but they should work," Trip said.

"Good. We'll give Jen a proper burial then we'll travel to 1998 and find those Turbo keys. Everyone with me?" Wes asked as everyone nodded.

Angel Grove, California

March 16, 1998

6:00pm

Wes and the other rangers arrived at the spot where the power chamber was and managed to find the opening to it and went down inside trying to find the turbo keys. After 10 minutes of searching Katie found the yellow key, followed by Lucas and Trip finding the blue and green ones and Wes found the red and pink ones. He looked at the pink one sadly but perked up after telling himself that they would find the right person for the pink key.

"Now we just need to fix them up and take them back with us." Wes said as Trip set up shop and they started to fix up the keys.


	2. Resurrected Keys

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Resurrected Keys

March 19, 1998

3:00pm

It took 3 days to resurrect the keys but it was well worth it.

"I tested the power of the keys and they're fully charged and ready in case we need them," Trip said as Wes nodded.

"Okay now we can get back to our time so we can prepare for Ransik's next attack," Wes said as he and the other rangers started to get ready to leave.

"Wait Wes, I just got word that cyclobots are wreaking havoc on Silver Hills in the timeline that we're in right now. We need to get there quick!" Trip said as everyone left the ruins of the power chamber and got in the ship and headed to Silver Hills.

2:50pm

Kimberly Hart was sitting on a park bench in a park in Silver Hills, California. It's been 3 days since she moved there to start a fresh, new life. She had won several gold medals in the Pan Global games in the summer of last year and was offered a spot on the 2000 Olympic Games but turned it down to go to college and get a degree in fashion design. Suddenly she heard a small explosion and turned around to see a bunch of monsters standing there. One of them pushed her to the ground. She got up and got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want with me? Who or what are you?" Kim screamed at them.

"Former pink ranger, we are cyclobots, henchmen of Ransik. We come from the future and Ransik wants to make you his own evil assistant," one of the cyclobots said.

"Oh I don't think so!" Kim said as she started to fight the cyclobots. After about 5 minutes of fighting they disappeared but more appeared and had Kim surrounded. Just then Wes and the other new turbo rangers showed up and started fighting the cyclobots until they gave up and left.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. They had me surrounded!" Kim said.

"It's no problem. Sorry you got attacked. I'm Wes by the way," Wes said.

"I'm Kim. I recognize those fighting moves, you guys are rangers, right?"

"Wait a minute, how did you?...are you the original pink ranger? I recognize you from pictures."

"Yes I was the original pink ranger. I left the team to pursue my dream of winning gold at the pan globals."

"Wow I can't believe I'm standing in front of you now. It's such an honor."

"Thank you. Now how did those cyclobot things know I was the original pink ranger anyways? Nobody knows I moved back to California yet, not even my old friends."

"I can answer that. You still have residual powers and they could sense them so they easily identified you as a former ranger," Trip explained.

"Okay so that's why they attacked me. Look, if you need help with those things I'm your girl," Kim said.

"We'll remember that. Thank you, Kim," Wes said.

"No problem," Kim said as she packed up her things and went to her apartment.


	3. Wes' Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: The Decision

March 20, 3000

1:00pm

Wes was sitting by himself in the clock tower staring at a photo of Jen in one hand and holding the pink turbo morpher and key in the other. His thoughts kept going back to Kim and how she was able to recognize him and the others as power rangers. So she was a former ranger, he thought, maybe she can be a valuable asset to the new team. Wes decided to ask the others about letting Kim on the team. He got up and headed downstairs to where the others were fixing up the time ship.

"Hey guys I need to ask you something," Wes said.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"I was wondering about how you guys would feel about letting Kim on the team as the pink ranger," Wes said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You want to let her on the team when we've only just met her? No way!" Lucas shouted.

"Lucas! Shut up! We need a pink ranger and Kim has the experience besides I need another girl to hang out with," Katie said slapping Lucas on the head.

"I wouldn't mind having Kim on the team she'd make a great edition," Trip said as Lucas scowled.

"Then the decision's final, we'll ask her if she wants to be a ranger again and help us in the fight against Ransik," Wes said as he and the others went to find Kim.

When they got to Kim's apartment building they buzzed her buzzer and waited for her to buzz them in. Once in the building they went up to her 2nd floor apartment and knocked on her door. Kim came to the door with her hair up in a bun, a pink T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, you're those rangers that helped me out in the park, what can I do for you?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim, we would like to ask you something," Wes said as Kim let them in her apartment.

"Sure, ask me anything," Kim said.

"A few days ago we lost our time force powers in a tough battle so we went to your time to the destroyed power chamber and recovered the turbo morphers and keys that activate them and since we lost our leader, the former pink ranger, we need someone to take the pink turbo morpher and key and join us as the new turbo rangers and that person is you. Will you please join us?" Wes said as Kim got a shocked look on her face.

"You want me to be a ranger again...I don't know you guys," Kim said.

"You don't have to give us an answer yet you can take some time to think it over and get back to us in a few days," Wes said.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Okay, sounds good. You can meet us at the park in a few days with your answer."

"Okay. Nice seeing you guys again. See you in a few days. Bye," Kim said as she shut her door behind them. Then she sank down and kneeled on her knees, trying to digest everything that she heard.

"I told you she'd chicken out!" Lucas said as Katie slapped him across the head. They went back to their time hoping that Kim would say yes in a few days.


	4. Kim's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Kim's Decision

March 23, 1998

Kim's Apartment

1:00pm

Wes and the other rangers went up to Kim's apartment after she buzzed them in. Wes knocked on the door and Kim opened it and let them inside. They sat down on her couch and she sat down in a chair.

"Okay I suppose you're here to hear my decision about becoming a ranger again," Kim said.

"Yes we are. So, have you reached a decision?" Wes asked.

"Yes and my decision is...yes I would be honored to be your pink ranger and help you fight this Ransik guy, if, of course, you still want me on your team?"

"Sure we do! We won't let you down Kim."

"And I won't let you guys down either. If after one fight I don't measure up to your expectations you don't have to give me the morpher," Kim said.

"Okay we've got a deal then," Wes said.

Just then Trip got a vision.

"The cyclobots are attacking some people at the mall. We must go over there and stop them," Trip said as Wes agreed.

"You're coming, right Kim?" Wes asked.

"Um, sure! I'll catch up!" Kim said as Wes and the others left leaving Kim to collect her thoughts. A few moments later Kim ran after them.

Silver Hills Mall

1:30pm

Kim got there just in time to help Wes and the others. She and the rest of the team fought the cyclobots. When they thought they were finished Ransik's latest monster arrived.

Aisha and Tanya were hoping they'd do some shopping at the mall. When they got there t

they were surprised to see the latest villain's monster and henchmen fighting a group of people. Aisha looked closer and saw Kim among them.

"Tanya, look at those people more closely. Is Kim one of them?" Aisha asked.

"Oh my gosh, it is Kim! Should we help them?" Tanya asked.

"No, they got it. We'll just watch," Aisha said as they sat down on a bench and watched the fight.

Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Jason walked up to the girls and sat down next to them.

"Hey gals, watching a fight between a monster, henchmen and those people? Looks interesting," Rocky said eating a candy bar.

"It's interesting now that Kim's one of them," Aisha said.

"No, it can't be. Kim's in Florida," Tommy and Jason said together.

"No, she's not. She's right...there!" Aisha said pointing to Kim.

The guys looked closer and saw Kim in all her glory.

Meanwhile, Wes knew that they had to try out the keys and morphers now if they wanted to defeat this monster.

"Guys, it's time to try out these keys and morphers! Ready?" Wes asked.

Kim and the others nodded.

"Shift into Turbo!" Wes said as they got into the morphing stance and turned the keys into their morphers as they morphed into the new Turbo rangers.

They continued fighting the cyclobots until Wes looked up from his fighting and saw the gang watching. One of the cyclobots hit him in the head with a tree trunk and knocked Wes unconscious. Kim saw Wes go down.

"Wes! Katie, help me move him out of the way!" Kim yelled to her as she came over. They moved Wes off to the side and went back to fight.

Kim and the other rangers then had no choice but to combine their zords into the Turbo Megazord when the monster was made king size. They dealt the monster blow after blow until they defeated him. Once they defeated him they powered down and ran over to where Wes was laying. Kim took off his helmet and tried to wake him up but couldn't. After a few minutes he came to and tried to get up but couldn't. He said his body was weak.

Just then Aisha, Tommy and the others came over, Aisha and Tanya were clapping sarcastically. Kim looked up and saw them and jumped.

"Aisha, Tommy, what are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"We should ask you the same thing. You're supposed to be in Florida with some guy, the one you dumped Tommy for," Aisha said coldly.

"Look, guys I can explain everything but first I have to take care of Wes, my teammate," Kim said as she helped Lucas get Wes to the time ship and laid him down on a cot.

"You have a lot to explain, Kim. A lot about being a ranger again and the letter," Jason said.

"I know. Come by my apartment tomorrow at 4:00pm. Here's the address. I'll explain everything then. But now I have to make sure Wes is all right," Kim said as she got in the time ship and it flew off back to the future, leaving Tommy and the rest of the gang confused and frustrated.


	5. Telling the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: Telling the Truth

Kim's Apartment

March 24, 1998

4:00pm

Tommy and the others came to Kim's apartment at exactly 4:00pm. Kim buzzed them in and they went up to the apartment and Kim let them in. They sat down on the couch and chairs and Kim sat across from them in her Lazy Boy.

"Okay, Kim, we're here for the truth so spill, everything," Aisha said.

"Okay I'll tell you everything so here goes. I was doing great in Florida, I made new friends and I was doing great in practice. But one day I was missing Tommy so much that it hurt. My friend Renee came in and asked what was wrong. I told her I was missing my boyfriend. Then she gave me this lecture about how missing my boyfriend was going to interfere with my gymnastics. I didn't believe her and I left the room. While I was gone she got out my stationery with my name on it and wrote the Dear John letter to Tommy. We have the exact same handwriting," Kim said.

"So what happened next?" Jason asked.

"While I was having dinner in the cafeteria I overheard some girls talking about how Renee broke up a couple. I went over and asked them who the couple was and they got real quiet. That silence answered my question so I went to find Renee. I finally found her practicing and cornered her about the letter. She told me she did it for my own good and walked off. The next day I quit the Pan Globals and went to France to visit my mother. She wasn't too happy to hear I quit gymnastics but I told her that my heart wasn't in it anymore. So I moved to Silver Hills and plan to go to the University to become a fashion designer," Kim finished.

"So there was no guy, at all?" Tommy asked.

"No, there wasn't. I only loved you, Tommy," Kim said.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way let's talk about how you came to be a ranger again," Aisha said.

"Well, I was sitting in the park one day and I saw the newest team of rangers fighting. They apparently resurrected the turbo powers and are fighting a villain by the name of Ransik. They're from the future and just lost their pink ranger and they asked me to be the new pink ranger and I took them up on their offer. But now Wes is injured and may not be able to use the red ranger powers so we're short one ranger," Kim said.

"I got an idea. Tommy can be your red ranger!" Jason said as Tommy looked at him wide eyed.

"I don't want to ask too much of him. I mean, I dumped him in a letter and everything," Kim said.

"No Kim, it's okay. That's all in the past now. I can be your red ranger if you want me to," Tommy said.

"Really? That would be great. I just have to check with my team first but I'm sure that it would be okay. Thank you Tommy," Kim said hugging him.

"You're welcome Kim." Tommy said returning the hug.

Kim checked with the team and they welcomed Tommy with open arms. Wes gave Tommy the morpher and key and wished him good luck with fighting Ransik, he's going to need it.


	6. A Ranger Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: A Ranger Reborn

The next day Kim, Tommy and the rest of the team met up at the park to do some sparring. Katie and Trip liked having Tommy on the team, except for Lucas. Lucas wanted to take over the team when Wes got injured but Wes wouldn't think of it.

When Tommy was paired up with Lucas, Lucas had every intention of beating him but Tommy was too quick. He had Lucas on the ground in half a minute.

"Nice job, Tommy," Trip said.

"Thanks, Trip," Tommy said as Lucas mocked him. Katie slapped Lucas on the side of the head.

Just then Trip got a message.

"Ransik and the cyclobots are attacking people at the warehouse in this time. We have to go there." Trip said.

Suddenly the leader in Tommy took over.

"Let's get over there and stop them!" Tommy said as they ran to the time ship and went to the warehouse.

Silver Hills Warehouse

9:00am

March 25th, 1998

When they got there fully morphed they saw the cyclobots throwing stuff around and chasing people out of the warehouse. Tommy and the other rangers started fighting them until Ransik came out of the warehouse and started to fight them. While the rangers were fighting Ransik and the cyclobots one of Ransik's monsters came onto the scene.

"We have to use our weapons to at least get rid of Ransik and the cyclobots," Kim said as Tommy agreed.

"Allright guys, let's bring our weapons together!" Tommy said as everyone got their weapons together and blasted the cyclobots, Ransik and Ransik's monster.

"This is not the last time you see or hear from me!" Ransik said as he vanished into thin air, the cyclobots following, but not before he turned his monster into king size.

"Tommy, we have to call on our zords!" Kim said.

"You heard the lady let's call on our zords!" Tommy said as he and the others called on their zords and transformed into the Turbo Megazord.

They fought the monster for a few rounds and then used the Turbo Megazord's Sword to cut him down to nothing.

The team cheered as they powered down.

"Good fight you guys," Tommy said patting everyone on the back, except for Lucas who was glaring at him.

"Lucas, I know you don't like me for taking over Wes's position but in order for us to have a good team and defeat Ransik we need to get along. Deal?" Tommy asked.

"All right, fine, deal, but don't think that I'm going to let you off easy if you screw up," Lucas said walking away.

"Don't worry about him, he was the same way with me when I joined the team," Kim said.

"Okay Kim, thank you." Tommy said.

"Your welcome, Tommy, let's get back to my apartment and relax," Kim said as she waved goodbye to Trip, Katie and Lucas as she and Tommy went back to her apartment.


	7. Night Off

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Night Off

Tommy arrived at Kim's apartment ready to spend a night off with her. They were going to go out to dinner then a movie afterward. Tommy knocked on the door and waited for Kim to open it.

"I'm coming!" Kim said as she opened the door.

"These are for you," Tommy said as he handed her a dozen roses.

"Oh Tommy that's so sweet of you. You ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, ready as I'll ever be," Tommy said.

"Well, then, let's get out of here and go to dinner," Kim said as she grabbed her purse and keys and pulled Tommy along down the stairs and out the door.

Mamma Mia's Italian Restaurant

Silver Hills

6:00pm

Kim told Tommy about everything that went down in Florida up until when Renee wrote the letter that broke them up while Tommy was eating his spaghetti.

"And everything was going fine until Renee broke us up with that horrid letter," Kim finished as she took a bite of her chicken Parmesan.

"That's great Kim. How about we talk about something else, like college. Are you excited to start studying again?"

"Yes I am. I can't wait to design my own fashions and want to see them being worn by people. I just want to get my ideas out and show them to the world," Kim said as they continued talking until they were done with supper and it was time to go to the movie.

3 hours later

Tommy walked Kim up to her apartment. The movie turned out to be good and they stayed for all of it then walked along the lake afterward.

"Well, thank you for a great night off. I had a great time," Kim said. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair.

Then Kim leaned forward until hers and Tommy's noses were touching, then she kissed him full on the lips. His knees got weak and so did hers and they ended up sinking down to the floor, still kissing.

When they finally broke apart for air they were gasping for breath.

"Wow, Kim. All I can say is...wow. You're still amazing after all these years," Tommy said.

"Yeah...I must be. Well, I tired so I'm going to say good night, for now. See you tomorrow, Tommy," Kim said as she opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"See you tomorrow," Tommy called behind her as he walked down the stairs and said "Yes!" to himself as he left the building.


	8. Kim and Aisha Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Kim and Aisha Talk

Kim was waiting for Aisha at a local cafe. She wanted to make things right with Aisha again. She was pretty pissed at Kim for the letter and even after Kim told everyone the truth behind it Aisha still wasn't satisfied so the other day Kim told Aisha to meet with her at the cafe just to talk.

Aisha arrived at the cafe five minutes after Kim did and found Kim at a table near the door and sat down across from her.

"Okay you wanted to talk, so talk," Aisha said.

"Okay, so I know you're still upset with me about the whole letter thing and you have every right to be," Kim said.

"I know, but you could have fought for Tommy after Renee sent the letter. You just gave up and let Kat have him. You just gave up Kim, and I thought that you were the strong one!" Aisha said half yelling.

"Yeah, you're right, I should have fought for him. I should have never given up on our relationship. Sometimes my heart and brain don't work right. My brain took over my heart and told me that it was for the best, even though my heart said otherwise."

"What bothers me is that you and Tommy were made for each other, you had a great relationship, and you let that letter ruin it! That's not the Kim I know, the Kim I knew would fight for her man and make the relationship work!"

"I know I haven't measured up to your expectations as a friend Aisha, I'm sorry for that but I really want to work things out between us. Just tell me what I have to do to make things right between us again."

"Just promise me you won't give up on your new relationship with Tommy, and if you do I'll never speak to you again."

"I promise. I won't give up on Tommy again, him and I are in it for the long haul. We want to get married and have kids together, just not until we defeat Ransik. So, are we friends again?" Kim asked Aisha hoping she would say yes.

"We definitely are. Come here girl," Aisha said pulling Kim in for a hug which Kim returned.

"So, you want to go shopping, just like good old times?" Kim asked.

"With you? Anytime," Aisha said as she and Kim gathered their things and headed towards the mall, giggling and talking along the way.


	9. Another Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Another Battle

Kim and Aisha were finishing up their shopping at the mall when Kim's communicator went off. She talked with Tommy who said there was an attack by Ransik's henchmen at the university. Kim said goodbye to Aisha, who said that she would take care of Kim's purchases.

Kim drove down to the university where everything was in chaos. Students were running everywhere and the rangers were trying to contain the cyclobots but were having a tough time.

"Hey Kim, sorry to interrupt your time with Aisha but we were being swamped with cyclobots," Tommy said.

"It's okay. We were done anyways," Kim said as she kicked a cyclobot and he disappeared.

"Let's get rid of these guys!" Tommy said as the rangers formed a line and got into their fighting stance.

Soon cyclobots were disappearing one by one, until the monster was left.

"You won't be able to defeat me!" The monster said as he grew king size.

"Let's call on our zords!" Tommy said as the rangers summoned their zords.

Soon the zords came together to fight the king size monster. The monster ran towards them and lept into the air. The rangers threw a few punches and finally decided to use the sword to defeat the monster. The monster fell to the ground and disappeared.

Once on the ground the rangers celebrated. While heading to the ship Tommy stopped Kim.

"You did great as always," Tommy said.

"Why thank you," Kim said.

"So, you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure. The fair's in town. You want to go?"

"Yeah sure sounds like a plan. See you later."

"Yeah see you later," Kim said as Tommy left. Lucas came up to her.

"Yeah, see you later my handsome. Sheesh will you guys ever knock it off?" Lucas said as Katie came up and slapped him upside the head.

"Go to the ship now!" Katie said to him.

"Thanks Katie," Kim said.

"Sure. If you have problems with him just wave me over and I'll take care of him."

"I will, thanks." Kim said as she continued to stare at Tommy walking away.


	10. The Fair

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 10: The Fair

May 29, 1998

6:00 p.m.

Tommy waited for Kim to open the door. Kim meanwhile was getting ready when Tommy knocked.

"Just a minute!" Kim said as she jogged to the door to open it. There stood Tommy with some flowers.

"Oh, those are beautiful. I'll put those in a vase."

"You're welcome," Tommy said as he sat down.

Kim was putting the flowers in a vase when the phone rang.

"Hello...oh, hi Aisha...yes we are...sure we'll meet you there...bye."

"Sounds like Aisha wants to tag along."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. The more the merrier."

"Okay. Just give me a minute more and we'll get going." 

"Sounds good," Tommy said.

A few minutes later Kim was out of the bathroom and she and Tommy were headed down to the fairgrounds, which were not far from Kim's apartment.

Ten Minutes Later

When Kim and Tommy got to the fair they went in search of Aisha whom they found playing one of those water shooting games with Adam and Tanya.

"Hey guys!" Kim said as she waved.

"Yes! Won again!...Oh hey Kim looking good girl! Mind if I brought some guests?" Aisha asked.

"No I don't mind. As Tommy said earlier the more the merrier! Want to hit some rides?" Kim asked.

"Sure! I'm up for anything! Let's go!" Aisha said as she, Adam, Tanya, Kim, and Tommy went towards the scrambler.

After the scrambler they went on the swing ride, the bumper cars, and the carousel.

"Okay, I'm done with the rides. How about some games, shall we?" Kim said as the others agreed.

As Kim and the group were playing games, the other rangers came up to them.

"Hey guys! Nice of you to make it!" Aisha said as she gave Katie a hug.

"Oh I didn't know you invited the rangers." Kim said.

"Well, I thought since they've never been to a fair before that why not invite them?" Aisha said.

"YOU weren't going to anyways. You wanted some alone time with your "handsome"." Lucas said imitating quotation marks with his fingers.

"Lucas! That's enough! You're such a jerk!" Katie said slapping him upside the head as usual.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Lucas tried to defend himself but it wasn't working.

"You know Lucas, if you don't want to be here you could go back to the ship," Trip said.

"Fine! I think I will!" Lucas said throwing his hands up in the air as he went towards the ship.

Kim started to feel bad when Aisha put an arm around her.

"It's okay Kim. It didn't have to be your idea to invite them I just thought you and Tommy wanted some company, that's all," Aisha said.

"We did! Honest. The fair's better with your friends anyways," Kim said hugging her friend.

"Anyways, I got tickets to a concert in the grandstand which is going to happen in ten minutes. Anyone interested?" Aisha asked as everyone agreed.

After the fair everyone went their separate ways, including Kim and Tommy, who walked back to Kim's apartment, hand in hand.

"I had so much fun tonight! Who knew we had such fun friends?" Kim said.

"Yeah, they're awesome," Tommy said.

"Well, thanks for the prize you won me, and I'll see you tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kim," Tommy said as he kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy. Goodnight," Kim said as she shut her door behind him. Wow, she thought to herself, how did he learn to kiss like that?


End file.
